1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens layout setting apparatus for lens grinding process and display apparatus for the same to display a disposition of optical axis of a lens in a eyeglass lens shape and a layout of the shape of a cross section of the lens when processing data for the eye glass lens are calculated based on data of eyeglass lens shape (data of lens shape) for a eyeglass frame, or when a lens to be processed (unmachined lens) is ground into an eyeglass lens shape based on the data of eyeglass lens shape.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a lens layout display apparatus for lens grinding process, for example, there has been known an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Utility Laid Open patent Hei 5-39855.
This lens layout display apparatus comprises an input menu area to display data for grinding as a plurality of input menu, a switching block having a plurality of selection switches arranged in accordance with the input menu to select the lens grinding data, and a page changeover switch.
As for a data input screen of the lens layout display apparatus, a flat display device such as a liquid crystal display is employed. When a set of lens grinding data has been input through the input menu and the switching portion of this kind of lens layout display apparatus, prescribed lens grinding data is output from the lens layout display apparatus. The lens grinding data which has been output is fed to a lens grinding mechanism of a lens grinding apparatus through an interface, then a lens grinding process is performed by the lens grinding apparatus.
In the lens layout display apparatus of a lens grinding apparatus having the aforementioned configuration, a routine for lens grinding process is not started unless input of the lens grinding data is completed. Accordingly, while an edge shape or edge thickness of an eyeglass is being measured, it is impossible to display another eyeglass lens shape data for an eyeglass frame required for lens grinding process for other lens or to perform adjustment of layout. As a result, in the above described prior lens grinding apparatus, it is impossible to improve the efficiency of lens grinding process for eyeglass lens or to perform data processing in user friendly manner.
Moreover, in the conventional lens layout display apparatus of the lens grinding apparatus, an operator cannot change a displaying order of specified items according as his preference, or to add/delete or to exchange an item itself.
This requires a complicated work procedure and a long time from a data input to a data setting, disabling smooth operation.
Moreover, in the conventional lens layout display apparatus of the lens grinding apparatus, since the data input format for lens grinding process is determined beforehand, it is troublesome and time-taking time to input data according to a kind of lenses such as a single vision lens and a progressive-multi-focus lens.
In addition to it, it is preferable that position for a V-shaped protrusion at the lens edge surface can be easily accomplished even in case of different kind of eyeglass lenses. However, there has been no methods suitable for data input of V-shaped protrusion at edge surface processing or method suitable for data calculation of V-shaped protrusion at edge surface processing. In this situation, conventionally, an operator should repeat simulation of V-shaped protrusion so as to suitably settle the position of V-shaped protrusion at the edge surface and adjust the data for processing the V-shaped protrusion. This procedure of settlement and adjustment is troublesome and time-taking.
To solve the above described problems, it is preferable to improve the processing efficiency of lens grinding process by improving display used for setting adjustment, thereby enabling to realize a format free data processing.